Crushed Sand
by A-Dreamer-Needs-A-Hero
Summary: She could hear the sand crush beneath her feet, and it sounded like the breaking of her heart. When seeing herself as Sultana, Jasmine never believed her Sultan would be a nightmare. Jasmine/Aladdin, Rating to go up in the next couple of chapters.


**Discalimer: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. **

**Reviews and Critisism are loved please. Also looking for BETA readers. Check out my other series that will be Mozenrath/Jasmine. It's called 'Seven Days In Captivity'. **

Chapter one:

-- -- -- -- --

The golden crown embedded with flawless gems seemed as if it belonged on top of her head, and Jasmine wore the future ruling ornament with a great sense of pride knowing that she would soon be the one governing her great and mighty kingdom of Agrabah. Servants bustled busily around her as they redecorated the throne room to suit her and Aladdin instead of showing her fathers taste.

The soon to be ex sultan had rather expensive tastes in his decorating; something Aladdin and Jasmine didn't truly care for. To be honest, neither of them cared about how the throne room looked, but her father insisted that it be taken care of well ahead of the ceremony. Jasmine sometimes didn't know how to not give in when her father wanted something, and knew it was karma getting her back for all of the times she had used the puppy dog eyes on him, or begged and pleaded until her voice grew hoarse over inane, useless little things. Sword dancing lessons were one of those examples, one of the stupidest ideas that she had ever come up with as a small child.

Aladdin popped around from the throne that she was sitting on, giving her quite a scare. She screeched, causing the palace guards to rush towards her and try to defend the alarmed Princess.

"Hey, hey, guys it's me, Aladdin! Lay off with the swords, will ya?!"

After both the princess and the guards recognized the man to be her fiancée, the bulky men drew their weapons back into their sheaths. Jasmine smiled in amusement at the silly situation that had occurred, and shooed the palace guards away from them. Looking back up to gaze into Aladdin's familiar honey brown eyes that were lit up with joy at seeing her again, she tilted her head up as if she were getting ready to pull him into a kiss.

The grin that had been widely pronounced on the street rat's features disappeared in a matter of seconds when he felt the top of his head get whacked by an unknown force. Looking down at a very unhappy princess, he knew who the culprit was. When his gaze lowered to the floor, he noticed that a certain sky blue shoe was missing from one of her dainty little feet. His eyes showed astonishment and some disbelief when he looked back to Jasmines face.

"You knocked me on my head with your shoe?!"

Her expression showed that she was clearly not amused.

"You're late," she exclaimed pointedly, sounding like what Genie would call a drill Sergeant.

Aladdin winced.

"Sorry Jas," He apologized with a grimace, leaning down his face so he could soundly kiss her. Not yet having moved his lips from hers, he chuckled when she returned the kiss fully knowing that she was still upset at him.

"Forgive me?"

Somehow finding the ability to remove her lips from his, Jasmine's almond eyes that were iced over in annoyance quickly softened into one of warm amber.

"How could I not," She questioned with a loving smile. Ready to pull him down for another kiss, she was suddenly aware of a red feathered creature flitting around the gold statues being lugged out of the palace. Recognizing the greedy little parrot from the corner of her vision, she raised her voice so that she could be heard above the din in the room.

"Iago!"

Caught in the act, the loud mouthed animal frowned and muttered something foul under his breath, but was still flying over obediently towards the fuming princess. Aladdin seemed thoroughly amused, and a grin wouldn't leave his face.

"Princess, Al, how nice to see ya. I was just coming over to talk to you anyway," Iago explained weakly, and grimaced when Jasmine wasn't buying it.

"Should I leave now?" The parrot questioned with a gulp.

Aladdin laughed for a moment.

"I already upset Jasmine before you got here, so I think you should go."

Taking the warning from the nineteen year old boy gratefully, Iago quickly sped out of the throne room, glancing disappointedly at the gleaming statues of gold as he left. Looking down at the princess after the awkward situation, Aladdin frowned when noticing light circles under her eyes. Jasmine looked up, curious at his gaze.

"What," she asked in surprise.

"Have you been sleeping well? You look like you could use some rest."

Jasmine smiled, touched at his concern. Even though there were hundreds of people in the bustling throne room, it seemed to her as if it was only them. Looking up into his eyes seemed to drown out all of the noise and people from her sight and vision.

"I'm fine Aladdin; I just couldn't get to sleep last night because I was making invitations to send to our allies for the coronation ceremony."

His dark eyes widened in surprise.

"But that's months away," He began in confusion.

The princess sighed, smiling lightly when she realized that Aladdin had no idea of how affairs were carried out in kingdoms.

"You have to send the letters now, otherwise they may not get a chance to come," she explained quietly, her eyelids drooping momentarily over her eyes before blinking open again.

Aladdin bit his lip, conflicting in his mind on whether to accept Jasmines speech of her being fine, or if he should send her to her room now to get some rest. The sun was already setting, and if she had been working as hard as it seemed, she could really use the rest. Sliding over her form sitting on the elaborate throne, he sat himself down beside her.

"Jas, I would seriously feel better if you went up to your room and got some sleep. I can handle whatever the sultan needs us to do by myself."

She looked up at him.

"But Aladdin, I should be there," She protested tiredly, and her voice couldn't hide the fact that she could use the rest, only strengthening his argument.

"Do you need me to take you there," He asked curiously, already knowing that he had won the argument.

"No," She mumbled. "I can do it. Night."

He placed a kiss on top of her head lovingly. With a sigh, he realized he needed to tell her about his upcoming trip.

"I came here to see you to let you know that the Sultan needs me to go to some of the neighboring kingdoms that haven't made alliances with us yet. He has something that I need to give them."

Jasmines eyes darkened in fury.

"My father has no right making you a messenger boy," She exclaimed angrily, but Aladdin cut her off.

"I asked for this Jas, don't worry. Your dad's not forcing me to do anything. Besides, I want to show you that I will make a good Sultan for you and Agrabah, and a responsible husband."

The tired princess bit her lip, worry washing over.

"But you just got here," She protested, watching him give her a sad smile.

"I know I know," He replied soothingly. "But I promise that I won't be gone too long. I'll be back just in time for our wedding." A boyish grin covered his face.

"Aren't you excited for our wedding night?" He questioned, and received a weak smack on the arm for the questioning innocence in his words.

"Get out of here," She proclaimed tiredly, annoyed in her lack of sleep.

Kissing her a few times, Aladdin quickly ran off to go find Carpet. Sighing, partly from being tired, partly from being sad, Jasmine walked the corridors of the palace until she reached the two elegant doors that inscribed her name. Shifting open the doors, ignoring the odd noises coming from Genies lamp resting on a tea table, she passed out onto her lounging chaise. She felt thoroughly spent of all energy.

"You guys better not wake me up," She grumbled towards the lamp, referring to Genie and his girlfriend Eden.

Without changing clothes, the Princess closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off into the welcoming arms of dreamland.

-.-.-.--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.--.--.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.--.--.-.-.--.-.--

As night descended over a nameless far away land, the infinite desert it pertained seemed to hold dark shadows waiting to claw someone in its dark grasp as they passed by. Evil and sinister looking figures, grotesque with the lingering smell of rotting death moved tortuously slow through the freezing sand that stretched on for miles. The lone human that stood among the masses of decaying corpses gave a fierce grin that seemed to be the only light in the land. The moon, yellow and swollen, loomed over the magical wanderers of the lands desert obscured by shadowy clouds that seemed to suddenly show up with their mysterious appearance. Wind whistled through the dunes of rocky sand, so hard that the man's midnight blue turban almost threatened to fall off of his head. Wisps of inky black curls peeked from under the elaborate headdress, and the figure quietly removed the turban. He tossed it carelessly to the ground, and before it could hit the sand, a green and yellow corpse obediently grabbed it up from the wordless order.

The master of the decaying mamluks raked the hand that wasn't covered by a mysterious gauntlet through the many curls on his head. He shifted his head to face a slithering eel, cackling in mad glee the closer that they seemed to be to reaching their unknown destination. Its eyes darted about quickly with a crazed look in its beady little colorless eyes, as if searching for something.

"M-Master," It hissed in a low grumbling voice. "Are we th-there yet? Where lamp at?"

The insane creature spoke in almost unintelligible fragments of phrases, but its dark master understood him clearly.

"Not yet Xerxes," The man spoke smoothly. His pale, handsome features glinted with a maleficent light in his eyes, an unspoken promise for a painful death to anyone who dared to cross his path as the moonlight caught his face.

The army of undead creatures and their master and pet traveled in silence for the next few minutes, the only noise in the desert the crunch of sand beneath their feet and howl of wind that shook the sand dunes. Xerxes whimpered and cowered around its master's form.

"M-master, are we there-" The creatures fearful mumble was cut off when it was sized by the neck in a tight grip. He was left with no space to move except for his flailing lower half and found himself unable to breath. It gaped like a fish out of water, letting out hoarse little whimpers of pain, its lipless mouth seeming to be forming a cry of 'master' but was unable to speak.

"Must you annoy me constantly," Xerxes's master complained with a toneless voice, typical in his anger. The creature felt his body writhe back and forth in pain, trying to shake its head to say 'no'.

Unfocused on his pet now, the man caught sight of a stone cavern off to the left side, and his eyes shone with sudden interest and avid anticipation. He suddenly dropped his pet carelessly to the ground, ignoring the sound of its pain as it knocked to the sandy surface. Xerxes spit grains of pale, earthen toned sand out of his mouth in disgust, looking up to his master in interest.

They had reached their destination.

All of the mamluks had stopped their actions, lifeless as stone while they awaited their master's orders.

"Search the area," The dark sorcerer ordered coolly. "I don't want any surprises."

Slowly, the zombies began to span out across the desert, following out the masters

command.

He then looked down and faced Xerxes with a lethal smile, one that showed perfectly white teeth and glistening canines, an almost inhuman like action. It appeared closer to an animalistic grimace rather than a smile.

"We've made it. Find the container." Xerxes nodded his head in compliance, shooting off in midair towards the mouth of the cavern.

About twenty feet away from the cavern's slate entrance; he called over some of his mamluks.

"You, search the cavern with him. Let me know when you have found it."

He was the master, and it was below him to search for it himself. Inside of the container he sought after was a force that had power beyond imagination. It did not rival that of a god or goddesses, but surely enough this evil power was a force to be reckoned with.

After ten minutes or so of searching, the man noticed Xerxes eel form slither out of the cavern, floating over to greet his master in excitement. He was practically foaming at the mouth, eager to please his master.

"We found container master, we found container!" It squeaked in a frazzled glee.

The eel frowned in disappointment when his master did not appear impressed in the least.

"Bring it to me," He commanded two of his mamluk army. He ordered the rest of them to appear before him. The zombie like creatures arose from the earthy sand, falling off of their tattered clothes and falling back to the ground. One of the mamluks who had been the carrier of his turban throughout the journey returned it to the dark sorcerer. The man placed it back upon his head, showing an appearance of a regale ruler. A small smirk had managed to sneak its way upon his features, and the moonlight glinted off of his teeth.

When the container made of stone was brought out of the dark and mysterious cavern, his smirk continued to grow before composing himself to hide his excitement at finding one of the tools to the destruction of many a kingdoms. With a snap of the mans fingers on his gloveless hand, a vortex of spiraling wind descended from the sky onto the desert floor, appearing beside the one who had summoned it. The wind transformed into a formless wolf, huge in size with large glistening canines, matching of the sorcerers earlier expressions. The wolf released a screeching howl, waiting for a command.

"Scirocco," He commanded in a cool and emotionless tone. "Destroy the container, but do not harm the lamp."

Obeying the command, the large wolf returned to its form of wind, shrieking as it spun around the stone container. With every spin of the funnel of wind, the stone slowly but surely began to crumble until it became gray rubble mixing in with the tiny grains of sand. Scirocco transformed into a wolf again, coming to stay near its master.

"That all," The man dismissed the wind jackal, and with a piercing howl it disappeared up into the midnight sky once again.

The dark sorcerer shoved aside the mamluks that stood lifeless around the pile of rubble, and he dug through with both of his hands until he found the object of his desires. The lamp was pitch black in color, dark and sinisterly gleaming with an unnatural shine off of the polished material it was made from.

This was the beginning of his plan to conquer all.

"Oh mighty Genie," He cried out in chant. "I summon you in hopes of gaining your help in defeating all who oppose me, and together we may rule over all. Only I can free you from your dark prison!"

A booming voice, seemingly male and inhuman shook the night air.

"Who dares to call forth I, the almighty powerful Jafar," The voice questioned, his tone leaking out a powerful authority.

Jafar's mysterious and dark summoner merely smirked.

"I am Mozenrath, Dark Sorcerer and ruler of the Black Sand."

The sinister genie from inside its lamp paused in silence when hearing 'ruler of the black sand'.

"Then I shall help you," The voice replied. "Now free me from my prison!"

Mozenrath laughed, and the sound was cruel from his evil victory. The gauntlet on his left hand shimmered with a blue burst of bright light, shining onto the dark lamp and shattering it into pieces. In that instant, the sky crackled with lightening and boomed with thunder, signaling the powerful genies release. Clouds completely shielded the moon from view as the large crimson form of Jafar was released into the world once again.

"Does it feel good to be back," Mozenrath mocked.

When Jafar smiled, it shone with deadly intent.

"Absolutely enthralling."

--...-.--.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--..--.--.--..-.-.--.--..-.-.-.--.-.-...--...-..-..--...--.-.-.-..

Forgetting about Aladdin's trip, Jasmine woke up feeling disappointed at not waking up to a good morning kiss from her lover. Threading her fingers through the messy black silk that was her hair, she sat up from her rather uncomfortable rest on the chaise lounge. Her back gave a dull ache from sleeping in an awkward position as she stood up, letting finely made sheets slip to the floor too softly to make a noise. The maids must have put them on her when she had left her door open and they had been passing by.

Remembering how noisy Genie had been last night, her almond shaped eyes the color of bright amber stared over questioningly towards the tea table housing the golden lamp. There was silence. Jasmine breathed a light sigh of relief. Walking over to her vanity, she tied her back into a messy bun on top her head to keep it from getting wet when she was going to get a bath. The bathing room was located a couple of doors down from the throne room, and as she walked there she said hellos to all of the bowing servants that she passed. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood due to the upcoming ceremony where their princess would soon become their Sultana.

The bathing room was as elaborate and splendid as the throne room, the baths in the floor a glistening milky marble and columns of gold and jewels poured out archways of water as she passed through foggy steam to reach her favorite bathtub. It was positioned at the middle of the back wall from walking in, revealing from behind multi colored gauze curtains a glorious waterfall that made the bath her favorite ever since she was a small child. Some of the female servants, half of them she recognized, were already there and set up with bathing supplies to help give her a bath.

"A good morning to you princess," A motherly servant by the name of Mamiette called to her warmly. Jasmine smiled in return, saying hello to the rest of the servants in the bathing room.

Shaking off her sleeping gown, she let it slide off of her body to the marble floor as she stepped out of it and tentatively slipped down into the bath. With a sigh of pleasure, she was pleased to find that it was a perfect temperature. The maids eagerly ran about her, one undoing the tie on her hair while another grabbed elegant bottles filled with oils for her hair and body. Jasmine eagerly allowed the steam to take her away into nothingness for a moment or two, feeling at peace in the silence of the bathing room.

When her much needed bath was over, Jasmine left feeling refreshed. Her black corn silk hair hung loose for once, cascading around her form while she yanked a hair tie from around her wrist to pull it back into its usual style. Her skin glittered and shined a healthy, glowing tan from the oils used in her massage and the gold shimmer powder that she asked for because she was feeling down.

She was slightly depressed that as of late she and Aladdin never got any time to spend with each other. He was always off trying to prove himself a worthy husband, or saving terrorized citizens of Agrabah from whatever evil wished to throw at them. Here she was not even married to this man yet, and he was already spending little to no time with her. Realizing how selfish she was acting, Jasmine knew in her heart that Aladdin did those things to help make her kingdom a better place, but also for her. He was trying to make her life easier, and put his life on the line for it.

Jasmine bit her lip, lost in deep thought as she traveled down the corridors of the large palace. She was so caught up in thinking that she didn't even realized she had made her way out to the gardens. Flowers of every color, shape, and size blossomed cheerfully around her, the sun shining on the big fountain located in the center of the gardens. Water trickled happily from the stone fish's mouth, dribbling down from the fountain until it joined the pool of water that it contained.

The bright and cheerful scenery was enough to bring Jasmine out of her depression, and a smile passed onto her lips. The gardens had always been one of her favorite places in the palace. Like the bathing house, it was another great place to sit down and think or to have time to ones self. Looking out ahead, her gaze caught sight of the large wooden doors that loomed over the garden, protected on the outside by some of the palace guard to prevent others from coming in.

Happily caught up in her childhood memories, she sat down regally on the sitting area around the great fountain, letting the trickling of water soothe her mind and let her forget about how Aladdin wasn't here with her. Something blue came into her vision, scaring Jasmine until she realized that it was Genie. Eden wasn't far behind him, the female mystical being plucking a few flowers from the garden to make a bouquet.

Genie became a puff of blue smoke before he transformed into an artist, calling himself 'Picasso' which was unfamiliar to Jasmine.

With a couple of strokes from his paintbrush, the black canvas became a well done masterpiece, Eden smiling with pleasure at the beauty of it.

"That's my gorgeous hubby," she cooed lovingly to the bigger Genie. He turned red and mumbled, "Aw shucks."

As the two lovers wrapped arms around each other, Jasmine quickly cut in.

"Excuse me," She interrupted. "I wanted to warn you ahead of time that if you try and repeat whatever went on last night, that lamp is going to be moved. Am I clear?" One of Jasmine's fine eyebrows rose, waiting for one of the Genies to challenge her authority.

"Crystal," They called out in unison.

Jasmine smiled.

"Then we have an understanding. So, what brings you to the gardens?"

Eden was the one to answer the princess's question. She let out a sigh.

"I've constantly been telling Mr. Personality over here," She teasingly jerked a finger over to Genie to emphasize what she was trying to get across. "That flowers at the table keeps a couple together. He tells me that I read too much Cosmo."

Jasmine didn't pretend that she understood what the female genie was saying; merely nodding her head to show that she heard her.

Genie sighed.

"What's the Mr. Personality jibe about? I'm oozing with personality!" To prove his point he morphed himself into hundreds of different characters that Jasmine had never seen before. Feeling left out of the conversation, she slipped off back into the palace as the couple continued their bantering.

"Personality, more like multiple personality disorder!" Came Edan's annoyed retort.

As Jasmine found herself further inside of the palace, Genie and Eden's arguing dissolved into nothing,

"Thank Allah that's over with," She muttered under her breath, obviously annoyed. Walking into the throne room, she laughed when she saw her father playing a game of chess with Carpet, and was losing badly.

"Hey daddy," She told the Sultan sweetly, leaning down to place a warm kiss on his forehead.

"Hello sweetheart," He murmured distractedly, intent on trying to pull off a winning move.

The carpet shook the top of itself as if shaking his 'head' sadly at the Sultans poor attempts at trying to win. When Carpet declared a wordless checkmate, Jasmines father huffed in anger.

Jasmine giggled, hugging her father to her and leading him to go and sit on the throne instead of the pillow that was on the floor.

"I've been meaning to ask you dear, how do you like the new arrangements? I think that they feel just like something you would want," Her father commented warmly, smiling in pride at what he believed he had accomplished.

His princess smiled in amusement.

"I love it daddy, the decorating is perfect. Aladdin and I love them." Suddenly she paused, and figured that this would be an opportune time to ask her father of something.

"But daddy, there is something I would like from you."

The Sultan gazed up at his daughter, wandering what she would ask for.

"Anything that you would like sweetheart."

"Good. Could you please stop sending Aladdin on errands? There are messengers that need to be paid for doing their jobs. He will soon be my husband, and I don't find it appropriate that he has to do a messengers job."

Truly it was because she missed her lover, but she was afraid that her father wouldn't listen to her if she gave that as a reason.

"Whatever you think is right," The Sultan replied sweetly. "You'll soon be Sultana; it's about high time that you begin to start making your own decisions around here."

Jasmine talked with father a little while longer until the night sky was dark and twinkling with golden stars. Her father looked like he was ready to fall asleep on the throne, so she led him to his chambers in hopes that he would sleep in his bed rather than on the throne or a chair in the kitchen. The Sultan was always making midnight trips to the kitchen in order to eat some dessert that the chefs were concocting especially for him. She felt bad for those poor chefs, wondering idly if they ever got to go home and see their children before they passed out from exhaustion.

Kissing her father goodnight on the cheek, Jasmine wondered the dark hallways until she reached her bedroom. Letting out a light yawn, she changed her clothes to a sleeping gown and undid the clasp in her hair to release the black locks to tumble down her back freely. Once she had preformed her routine before bed and had given Rajah his bowl of milk, she was free to tuck into the thick furry sheets made of silk and animal skins and fall away to her dreams. There Jasmine was able to visit Aladdin, and she realized that she got to see him every night, for each and every night she dreamed of him.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

A month after his leave from Agrabah, Aladdin had successfully delivered each and every letter to the rulers in the neighboring kingdoms. Glad for his traveling to soon be over, he stopped at an inn for the night in a town a few hours away from home. The town appeared to be pretty deserted, its location hours away from busy and productive cities, which was enough for any man without a flying carpet to be stopped from traveling. There was a bar on the bottom floor, and he could see men getting completely drunk and then attempting to flirt with the barmaids only to have no luck. Realizing he was thirsty, Aladdin took a seat at the bar, calling over a bartender for a drink.

The man appeared to be in his late twenties, and he had a head of messy light brown hair and a bit of matching stubble on his chin. He seemed to have a thin build, muscles wiry and long rather than bulky, and his features seemed to be attractive enough to have every woman in the bar who was under forty oogle at him. Aladdin was thrown off by the mans eyes, they were colorless, having no pupil. Never having seen a blind man before, he assumed that this man was his first.

It was odd, how was he going to serve him a drink when he couldn't see what to pour?

"Yes," The seemingly blind man questioned, and when he spoke, his voice was very unattractive, scratchy and almost high pitched.

Aladdin winced at the sound.

"One pint of ale sir," He ordered, tossing two bronze pieces onto the counter.

The man became even odder if that was possible, he snickered madly and then rushed off through a door that Aladdin hadn't noticed before. What was his problem? As quickly as he had left, the man had returned, handing him the glass of the amber colored liquid he had requested.

"Drink up, drink up," He hissed in glee. The street rat grimaced again at the grating sound.

Obligingly, he downed half of the glass in one gulp. The liquid burned badly on the way down, but once it hit his stomach, his head felt lighter and his veins pulsed in excitement at the sensation. Downing the other half, he ordered more. Once he got two or three more drinks down him, his eyes no longer focused on the grungy bar with odd, weird acting people in it. Aladdin felt pleasantly buzzed, his brown eye slanted until they were half closed. Then, a wave of nausea hit him. That was different; he thought he hadn't drank nearly enough ale to get him smashed.

"Hee hee, you no look good sir," The young man from before screeched in mad glee, his colorless eyes suddenly seeming almost...dangerous.

Aladdin had left Carpet outside of the inn. Stumbling off of the poorly made bar stool, he had to catch himself on counter with his hands as he lost his balance. The disgusting room spun around him, and the crazed young man was no longer there, an eel slithered mid air in his place. People with warm, peachy colored skin to show they were alive melted off of their bodies, revealing green and yellow decaying skin with bone sticking out in certain areas. Their clothes grew ripped and tattered as if they too were decaying.

His eyes widened in fright. Dear Allah, he was trapped in a nightmare. Too intoxicated and in fear to run, his body stayed where it was, no more than a foot away from the bar stool, the room continuing to spin with eels and rotting corpses. His eyes finally caught the gaze of a man, one who hadn't been transformed into a disgusting monster. Barely able to breathe, the only scent Aladdin could take in was the smell of rooting flesh and Ale, making his stomach roll with more pangs of nausea. The ebony haired man smiled at him, no smirked at him, before opening his mouth and whispering something.

Aladdin was far too gone to understand the complicated spell that the evil sorcerer weaved through the air, all he could feel was that suddenly it was harder to breathe, and the pressure in the room became unbearable. He fell to the ground, shaking in terror when he realized that he couldn't escape the gaze with the mad human standing above him. Red colored mist covered the air in the room, and it struck Aladdin as something familiar.

He could have sworn he heard the words, "Did you miss me Aladdin? I'm back...", but the voice of reason told him in his head that it couldn't be real. After all, Jafar was dead. It was impossible for him to come back from the dead.

"Oh, but it is," The voice hissed at him, openly amused at the heavy amount of fear that clouded Aladdin's eyes and made him cower in terror. "I'm back Aladdin, and I'm here to stay. And guess what will be first on my agenda when I rule as Sultan? I'll be making little princess Jasmine mine on your, I mean _my _wedding night." The genies cackle filled the air with the sickening blood red mist that sifted through the room.

"No," Aladdin cried out. "Don't touch her!"

This only made the voice grow louder, only made it even harder to breathe.

"And what could you do to stop me," He mocked, loud and arrogant in his pride.

The street rat murmured more helpless cries of 'no' before passing out, his eyes shutting to drift off into maddening unconsciousness.

Two clawed fingers snapped together, and suddenly the air was normal again. The illusion that was weaved dissipated into nothing.

"That was far too easy Mozenrath," A feminine voice purred, thoroughly pleased at her work. Her golden cat like eyes roamed shamelessly over the Dark sorcerer's body while she patiently awaited an answer.

"Of course, he's only a street rat Mirage. What were you expecting, a night in shining armor?" Mozenrath's tone leaked his amusement of how pathetic the boy collapsed at their feet was.

The sinister cat goddess wrapped her tail around her waist, uncurling and curling it as she took in the features of the young man she had tortured.

"The ale surely helped bring him down though, I believe he would have lasted far longer with my illusions had your drugged alcohol you provided him not been given." Her voice was a murmur, an almost passing thought as her slit pupils traced the handsome shape of the mans nose, his strong lips, his boyish face.

"And he doesn't look like a street rat if you polish him up a bit. What I wouldn't give for a play toy like that," Mirages voice trailed off in her admiration for Aladdin's attractive features.

Mozenrath sighed, and Xerxes curled his eel like shape around Mirages arm.

"Hello Xerxes, how was it to be turned back into a man," She crooned at him, her voice sugary sweet with want. "If you ditched your master, I would turn you back into a man, and we could have some fun together..."

Jafar snorted in disgust as he watched the scene play out between the ugly eel and whorish fire goddess. Xerxes flushed in pleasure, the color around his face no longer a sallow gray but a warm red. Mozenrath had no expression on his face whatsoever. He appeared nonchalant.

"Mirage," He warned. "Seducing my familiar is not the wisest choice for you to make. I suggest you drop it." He held her gaze with piercing icy midnight eyes, and Mirage quickly looked down.

The coolness in his eyes was too unsettling for her, she needed fiery, raging passionate emotions to thrive off of, not the lifelessness that seemed to radiate off of him. When Mozenrath was angry, the emotion he gave off was so enticing, so sensual that it was far too hard for her to resist knocking him to the ground and doing what she pleased with him.

Noticing the thoughts lurking behind her eyes, Jafar pointed out dully, "Not matter how much you lust after him, I don't think he does bestiality."

Mirages eyes flamed red in her fury, flames of fire threatening to burn down the tavern and inn they had taken over.

"I dare you to say that again Genie," She hissed in her fury, claws lashing out at his form , but Jafar's body suddenly dematerialized so that all Mirages claws hit was the air.

Jafar chuckled, watching the goddess continue to grow frustrated, only to have his amusement interrupted by Mozenrath.

"Great Jafar, just great. Piss of the cat goddess who can burn everything down to the ground, including us. I've got to say, this must be your best idea yet!" He called in great sarcasm, and his eyes flickered with annoyance.

Mozenrath's temper was never seen unless he became agitated or deeply angered. When that occurred, he had horrible language. This, however, was only the tip of the iceberg. Neither the cat goddess nor the genie had seen him truly enraged.

Jafar shrugged, watching in disinterest as two of Mirages fire cats lit fire to some of the mamluks, seeing their forms disintegrate into a black charred crisp. Black scorch marks covered the floor where they had once stood as Mirage continued to let her anger get the best of her.

Not wanting to intervene, Mozenrath hissed out to Jafar, "Aren't you going to do something instead of fucking sitting there!?"

His eyes were now livid, and the genie paused as if in thought.

"Do what," He called with a raised eyebrow.

"Put the fucking fire out!"

Shrugging, Jafar waved his hands around in a motion that dispelled the flames. Mirage still looked deeply agitated, but her form was no longer on fire. Many of the bar stools that had stood in her way were now reduced to fine charred powder, the bar being greatly singed. Smoke rose off of all of the burnt objects, making the air thicker. None of the beings in the room had any trouble breathing except for Xerxes, who looked more shocked and had forgotten to breathe than have difficulty from the flames and smoke.

Mozenrath's expression seemed to have died down from his bit of a temper, and his eyes had glazed over in cool disinterest.

"Xerxes, come. I have a body to take over."

Aladdin's body was oddly unscathed from the cat goddess's fury, his eyes closed in pain and his breathing shallow. When ordered to, a tall mamluk grabbed him and slung the boy over his shoulder, walking out of the bar with his master and Xerxes. Mirage and Jafar were the only two left inside. She cast an annoyed glance towards the evil genie.

"This isn't over," She warned, her lips curled down in a sneer.

Jafar smirked.

"Oh, I think it is." After speaking, Jafar made a swift exit, his black and crimson robes shifting from the wind as he opened up the door, leaving Mirage in her anger.

Their destination was Mozenrath's citadel, located in the vicarious land of the Black Sand, where the dark sorcerer planned to begin his first true step in conquering Agrabah.

-- -- -- -- --

End of Chapter One


End file.
